


16 to 17 year olds who have frizzy hair save the Earth.

by orphan_account



Series: Akira's Universe [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Persona 5, Persona Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Akira Kurusu needs therapy, Akira is a older brother to Steven, Akira uses Ren as an Alias, Akira will crossdress in this story, Angst later though, Angst with a Happy Ending, FNAF added in chapter 6, Gen, I KEEP FORGETTING TO NOTE THAT THERE IS NO BETA, I MEAN REALLY BIG SPOILERS, Major Character death is Rose Quartz, Marla is a mom friend don't @ me, Mementos Mission References, More Fandoms added later, More characters added as I write, Most likely OOC, OC palaces, OC's are small mini fights, OC's for villians, P5R Spoilers, Pearl is probably going to have the least screentime, Sorry again, Sorry if they do not act like there character counterparts, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Universe Travel, WE DIE LIKE HARU'S DAD, You Have Been Warned, fight me, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day before Spinel's attack, Steven meets a man in his dreams known as Akira, a Phantom Thief. A few months later they meet in the real world. Suddenly the MetaNav is back and Yaldabaoth isn't happy.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato, Arisato Minato/Elizabeth One Sided, Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/John (Five Nights at Freddy's), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Akira's Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638886
Kudos: 26





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the Steven in this chapter is pre-movie. So he doesn't have his pink powers.

Steven just finished getting ready for bed. He had his PJ’s on and brushed his teeth. As he turned off the lights he comfortably drifted off to sleep. He opened his eyes to find complete darkness. ‘Oh yay, another diamond dream. Give me a break.’ He groaned. Behind him he heard a sound of chains rattling and quickly looked behind them to see that he was now in what seemed like a dark blue hallway filled with jail cells, one at the end had a man in prison garbs, his hair frizzy like Stevens and gray dull eyes.  
He seemed to not notice the boy, seemingly whispering something to himself. “Hey,” Steven tried to introduce himself. The frizzy man jumped at his appearance, looking shocked to see another human, ‘well, sorta human’ other than himself. “My name is Steven, and it looks like you might need my help.” “How did you get here?” The frizzy haired man replied. “Oh, I can sometimes enter people's dreams, I can’t control it though, so it is your choice if you want to let me help you.”  
The frizzy haired man looked shocked. “This isn’t a dream though...oh!” The frizzy man eyes flickered. “If this is a dream than that means I could do this!” Suddenly the bars broke and the man walked out. His garbs became what appeared to be a thief’s outfit. A black coat with a gray button up vest in the middle, red crimson gloves, a pair of high boots and finally a white and black mask on his face. Steven was shocked about the man's uniform, but the shock disappeared when a hand came down on Steven’s shoulder. The masked man smiled, “Thank you for helping me out, normally when I have this dream I stay there till I get executed. It always scared me how close to death I was that day.” He looked me in the eye, “Wait, how do I know if your not part of my dream?” Steven sighed, “As I said before, I can enter people's dreams, though most of the time it is by complete accident though. The masked man's eyes widen, “Why can you enter dreams? Do you have some weird powers that let you?” “Oh? Oh, well it is kinda hard to explain but I am a hybrid of a human and an alien. Basically there is these species called Gems and they were trying to take over the Earth, but my mom, who was a space dictator known as Pink Diamond, who actually owned the Earth decided that she wanted to save the Earth, so she faked her death and caused a rebellion.” The masked man eyes lit up with wonder and amazement as if he was a child. Steven proceeded to tell the tale of how his mom along with her friends fought to save the Earth. “- but then the diamonds grew furious and sent the beams filled with a song of some sort to Earth to kill all the gems. Mom was only able to save Pearl and Garnet. The rest of the gems got hit. The song didn’t kill them as planned, they only distorted their physical form and lost pieces of their minds. Luckily a few years ago we got the Diamond’s on our side and they have been able to help us bring the gems they corrupted back to normal.” The masked man looked shocked at the story. He learned all of this because of a kid entering his dreams. “When did all of that happen?” He asked with pure curiosity. “6,000 years ago.” Steven states. The masked man looked at Steven dead in the eye, “Can I give you my backstory now?” Steven shrugged, “Yeah you can tell your story.”The masked man smiled, “ First, let me introduce myself. My name is Akira Kurusu, before I continue, have you heard about the Phantom Thieves?” Steven tilted his head,”Nope, sorry, I haven’t been on Earth that much recently in the past few years.” Akira chuckled, “That’s fair.” “The Phantom Thieves were vigilantes that changes the hearts of criminals, forcing them to admit their crimes to the public, either that it will cure your depression.” Steven tried not to hang on to that sentence. “I am a phantom thief. Recently we disbanded because we thought are powers have been taken away from us, I found out recently though I could use my powers in the real world!” “Real world? You mean you did all this stuff in a different world?” “Sorta, the other is a cognitive reality. In that world you can see everyone's- well actually,” Akira backed up his sentence. “There is an app known as the MetaNav. You put a name, location, and how the person sees them self or the area around them. For example Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, and Castle.” “Hmm.” Steven hummed softly, curious about how the system worked. “So basically this app lets you enter people’s minds and change how they think?” “Yep! Only if you steal their treasure though, also you need either A: A lot of weapons or B: A Persona which is the manifestation of one's soul.” Akira, realizing this is a dream summons Arsene as an example. Steven stared in awe at the beast-man-bird thing. It had red flames for eyes and dressed very classy. It wore a top hat and had wings coming out of the back. I glew a light blue aura as it stood there staring at Steven. Akira chuckled seeing Steven hypnotized at the sight and unsummoned him. Turning Arsene back into the mask he wore. Steven was amazed, someone who was sorta like him with powers. “There are all types of different personas, all based on tarot cards.” “Tarot cards, those things used for future telling? Huh, I thought they were for superstitions.””Depends on the person.” Akira chuckled. Suddenly loud ringing echoed through the halls. “My alarm…” ” Sucks we can’t call each other longer.” Steven sighed. Akira quickly summoned a piece of paper and handed it to Steven. “So we can contact each other. See ya!” Suddenly Steven woke up in bed.  
He looked down and saw he was still holding the piece of paper Akira gave him and smiled. He would need to call him as soon as he can, but first he needs to talk to the Diamonds.


	2. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst messes around with Akira and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There in Beach City for a reason, lets see if you can guess! Also sorry for a short chapter. Next one I will try to make it longer

It has been a few days since the Rose Quartz's visited Steven and he was cleaning up his room when he finds a small piece of paper. On it was a phone number saying to call it when he could. Steven is suddenly hit by the fact that this was the paper Akira gave him during his dream. He hastily whipped out his phone and made the call. “Hello?” a man asked on the other side. “Hey is this Akira Kurusu?” Steven asks politely. “Yes it is. Who are you?” “Steven, remember how I entered your dream and you taught me what a persona was?”

“I tou- oh! Yeah I remember you! You are the alien kid who told me about gems and the war.” “Bingo bongo!” Steven replied happily, knowing he didn’t lose his frizzy haired pal. Akira chuckled, “Hey you wanna meet up? I just arrived in America recently with my friends and I am currently in the airport bathroom.” he chuckled “Sure! I can pick you up! What airport?” After Akira gave him the address he quickly hurried over as fast as he could.

Akira was outside with two strangers right next to him. A girl with red hair and a boy with lightish brown hair. He pulled up and waved them over. Akira was wearing a grey sweatshirt and black glasses. The girl, a white T-Shirt and black leggings, and the boy had on a nice checker sweater-vest. 

They entered the car silently, Akira taking the front seat. “Where are you guys staying tonight?” Steven asked them, hoping it was near beach city. “We are renting out a house in a neighborhood known as Beach City. Here is the address.” The boy gave him a piece of paper, and Steven was filled with joy as they were staying in his town.

He happily drove them to there house, which was a mini apartment that sorta reminds him of Connie’s house. They got out and before Akira leaves he gives Steven a piece of paper saying “Aye, my persona explanation isn’t finished. Text me a meetup spot where we can chill later, I have nothing better to do. Maybe you can show me some of the aliens lamo. See ya!”

Steven smiled and started to drive home. He was happy to meet a man who was interested in what he does and how he has supernatural powers like him! He pulled in and headed into his house. Amethyst was sitting on the couch eating a burger that seemed to have metallic pieces in it, plus a battery. He would be wary of her eating habits if she wasn’t a gem and could eat what she wants.

“Aye Ste-man! Where have you been doing?” Steven debated telling her if he should tell her about Akira but decided against it. “Helping around town, there were these people who looked like they needed help moving in. So I helped them.” Steven calmly said. “Oooo new people? Sounds like a job for me!” She cheerfully claimed. “I just told you I already helped them?” “No silly! I'm going to prank them!” Steven froze “I-I don’t think that's a good idea, what if they hurt you?” Amethyst laughed, “They will have to catch me first!” And before Steven could say anything else, she was out the door.

He sighed and prayed that Akira and friends don’t hurt her with their Personas. He let out a sigh and whipped out his phone sending a text to meet him at The Big Donut and warned Akira about Amethyst. Akira texted back with a question. “Is she the purple owl outside?” Steven laughed and put down, “Yeah, that's her. You can mess with her if you want.” He was about to press send when suddenly Akira called him. “Ok so Amethyst, you said her name was, hopefully I got that right, um, she is currently pecking the shit out of Akechi and he is trying to grab his revolver, and it is freaking hilarious! Take a look!” He put on face cam.

The camera showed Akechi desperately trying to grab his gun, which was on a table, as Amethyst continued her assault on him. Steven had to cover his mouth to prevent laughing out as Amethyst picked up the gun and threw it out the window. “DAMN BIRD!” Akechi’s body suddenly glowed a red aura as he started to throw fist at Amethyst, who was now trying to escape. Suddenly the red haired girl block Amethyst escape and Akira went for her legs.

Steven watched, scared of the fact Amethyst was now in Akira’s hold. He dragged her downstairs and outside and whispered into her ear “Memento Mori, purple owl!” and threw her down the sidewalk, making Steven internally panic. Amethyst got up laughing and shaped into her normal form. “Bye suckers!” She became a bald eagle and flew away laughing. Akechi and the red-haired girl looked shocked and Akira looked amused. Steven chuckled a little bit and suddenly the video call ended and a stream of text poured in. 

Steven laughed at all of Akira’s questions saying to bring his friends and he will answer tomorrow at the meeting spot. Amethyst came into the house laughing hard and collapsing onto the couch and fell asleep instantly. Steven fell asleep that night peacefully, excited of meeting Akira’s friends the next morning.


	3. Velvet oh velvet my master has a long nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VELVET ROOM! Also I am trying to decide Steven's persona but it is going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for big P5R spoilers! Get prepared!

That night Steven opened his eyes his vision was filled with a mix of dark blue and purple. He slowly got up from what was a velvet couch and saw a man with barely any hair, a nose longer than Pearls, and had a wide grin. He heard a groan from beside him and saw Akira, also getting up. The long nose man chuckled, “Welcome to the Velvet Room, my name is Igor, pleasant to make your acquaintance.” Igor introduced himself. “Igor? Wait! Does that mean-?¨ ¨I am afraid that the world is in danger yet again. You two, with your combine powers should be able to save everyone.¨

̈ Wait who are you? Where am I?¨ ¨As I said before, I am Igor and this is the Velvet Room. This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Suddenly a contract slid over to Steven and flipped open to a page for him to sign. Steven causally signed the paper and handed back over to Igor, thinking this was all just a weird dream Akira was having.

Igor smiled, “This is no dream young man, this place does yet doesn’t exist in reality.” “Hey Igor, sorry to interrupt you but why did you call us here? Especially Steven, he doesn’t even own an persona.” Igor’s grin suddenly seemed to shrink, somehow. “Yaldabaoth isn’t happy with his defeat and teamed up with an,” He inhaled loudly. “An old enemy of mine…” he spat out, although his expression didn’t change he looked annoyed. 

“An old enemy?” Igor sighed, “Back in 1999, my master had an enemy known as Nyarlathotep. He and my master were always fighting each other trying to prove the worth of human beings. One of these human beings was a man known as Tatsuya. After his long journey he has forgotten all about Personas and Demons. He was the one who temporary killed Nyarlathotep.”

Akira and Steven were temporary stun hearing this but at least they know what they are working with. Akira was determined to stop Nyarlathotep and Yaldabaoth from taking over the universe while Steven was still confused about who this Yaldabaoth character is. Suddenly loud beeping is heard across the room. “Seem like are time is up. It is time for you to return to the human realm. Here Steven, take this.” Steven was handed a velvet key before he blacked out.

When Steven awaken he found himself still holding the key, a reminder that he was not dreaming. Steven pondered about what the key went to, but decided it was best to ask Akira, since he was the only one who recognized Igor. When Akira awakened he was met with the smell of smoke and burnt pancakes. Rushing down the stairs to see Akechi screaming while the pan was on fire as Sumire was looking for a fire extinguisher to put it out.

Akira sighed and simply used Jack Frost's bofu to freeze the pan. “Next time you decide to make food, wake me up first damn it.” He went to the coffee maker and started brewing some. It will never compare to Leblanc and their coffee but it was something. Sumire slapped Akechi lightly on the back of his head, “You can blame this man right here for ruining are food!”

Akira rolled his eyes at them, “There is a place called the Big Donut nearby. I was going to meet Steven there so he could teach me about the surrounding area and about the aliens, like the one who pranked us last night.” Akira took a long sip from his coffee as Sumire’s eyes widen. “That was an Alien? I thought it was an intelligent purple owl!”

“Sumire, owls do not normally turn into a human and run away. Also it had a weird gemstone in its chest.” Akechi pointed out. Sumire sighed, “That’s true…” She admitted. Akira smiled warmly, “Come on guys, I want some food.” Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out of the house.

Meanwhile with Steven, he was already at the Big Donut with Garnet, having a chocolate glazed donut. “So, you wanted me to meet some of your friends here? Where are they?” “They should be arriving about now.” Just then Akira and his friends entered the building. “Told ya!” Steven chuckled. “Hey Steven, who’s that?” Akira asked, pointing to Garnet. “Her name is Garnet, one of my-” “Moms. I am one out of three mothers to Steven. No, I am not his biological mother.”

“Interesting, are you perhaps one of the aliens we have heard about?” Akechi pondered out loud. “Yes I am, but we prefer being called Gems.” A humming sound came out of Akechi as he pondered what to ask her first before Sumire spoke up, “Do you guys have any supernatural powers? I mean the purple one could shape-shift, can you do it?” Garnet smiled and glowed a bright white before reappearing as Steven, but red with sunglasses. “Yes, I can.”

Sumire’s eyes lit up upon seeing Garnet looking like Steven. Garnet smiled, “Steven could do it also.” She stated with a grin. “Only temporarily though! Also I can’t become a cat or anything like that, only stretch my limbs.” He shivered remembering the Cat Fingers accident. Garnet un-shape-shifted from her Steven like form back into her original. 

“Can you do anything else?” “I also have Future Vision.” All three eyes lit up. “Can you read my fortune?” Garnet smiled staring at Akira, and suddenly her face went stale “I can’t read you for some reason? Like a force is blocking my path. I am sorry, we could try later though.” Akira smiled, “Not the first fortune teller who told me that, to her my future was always vague. Guess I am stuck being a,” He clicked his tongue, “Wildcard~.” Akechi and Sumire face planted immediately. “That was bad and you should feel bad for making that joke!” Sumire yelled at him while he laughed. Akechi grumbled under his breath, “I wish that bullet killed you…” only causing Akira to laugh harder. 

Steven and Garnet were confused and just shrugged it off as an inside joke. Sumire and Akechi both decided to ask Garnet a bunch of questions like: how are gems made? Do gems need to breath? Why are they named after rocks? Do they have blood and bones like humans?

As these questions were being asked, Steven took the time to ask Akira about the Velvet Key. Akira smiled when he saw it, “Keep it on you at all times, at some point there will be a purple- bluish door that no one but you will see. Make sure you enter it when you first see it, Igor should explain the rest.” Steven was about to respond to Akira when suddenly Akechi appeared behind him with Sumire. 

“Hey, don’t think we have forgotten about you! Tell us about yourself.” Sumire prided Steven. “Oh-um, I saved the Earth from the diamond authority by becoming one of them.” Akechi tilted his head, “You were aloud in an Alien election? Is it because you are half Alien?” “Oh no! There was no election, I am a diamond by blood, (and only blood.)” he murmured the last part. The Persona users decided not to pry, thinking it was a sore topic. 

“So you guys want to come to my house and hang a bit, we have been only talking about ourselves but why don’t we get to know you! My place isn’t far from here, and you can meet the rest of my,” He sighed, “Moms…” Garnet’s grin grew wider as Steven said that and the Persona users seemed satisfied by this event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumire is a good character to write don't @ me


	4. Other Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message on TV causes investagation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get to the plot so I am sorry if this feels rushed.

They all entered Steven’s house and sat on the couch. Garnet turned on the TV as Steven grabbed snacks. They were browsing channels to watch when suddenly the TV started to static and crypted messages came from the television. It was hard to piece what it was saying. “Per…..shadows!........there……...the seal…Min……..” Suddenly the static seemed to let up showing what appeared to be space and a giant door with a statue of a boy hanging on the door. Words suddenly appeared “Yaldabaoth will break this door. Prevent it. Find Igo-” The line cuts and the TV breaks with a crackle.

Steven knew what the last part was going to say, ‘Does Igor know about that door?’ He pondered. Akechi and Sumire were shocked at the news while Akira and Garnet were stone faced. Akira had a gut feeling he wouldn’t be able to relax here. They weren’t meant to be here in the first place. He had a gut feeling telling him to find a velvet door with Steven as soon as possible. 

Garnet was confused. What was that door about? Who was Igor and why does Akira and friends seem to be reacting. “Akira, do you know what that door is?” “No, but it feels like I should. Especially the boy.” Akira responded. He just wanted to grab Steven and find the door as quickly as possible. He looked at Steven who shared a nod with him. “Hey Sum, Akechi, do you remember Igor?’ Sumire looked at Akira, “You mean the weird guy who cryptically tells the future? Yeah, you mentioned him.” Akechi was confused but he also didn’t know Levenza when she appeared so it made sense Akechi didn’t know him.

Garnet was also confused but Steven saw where this was heading. “So last night Igor appeared in my dreams and told me Yaldabaoth and another god named Nyarlathotep were planning to attack us or something along those lines. He was very vague.” Steven agreed mentally, Igor was weird. “So you are going off a dream that we are going to be attacked?” Garnet stated like it was the most stupidest thing she has ever heard. 

“I only asked about the palanquin because I saw it in a dream.” Steven mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Garnet sighed, “Alright, that’s fair. So what did Igor tell you to do?” “He didn’t give exact details but I could try looking for one of his Velvet doors, which I can only see.” Akira looked at Steven, “Wanna come?”

Steven nodded knowingly of why Akira wanted him to come. “Alright, that leaves Garnet, Akechi, and Sumrie to talk and get to know each other. We will be back shortly.” Akira and Steven left the house. They were going to take the Dondai for a ride but Steven suddenly got a better idea. “Hey, wanna see something cool?” Akira nodded, “Sure, why not?” Steven reached out and grabbed both of Akira’s hands and throwing him upwards far into the sky.

He jumped up above Akira and grabbed his hands and started floating. “Whoa…” Akira was breathless as he was able to get a birds eye view of the town. It took a bit of scoping till he saw a velvet glow. “Over there!” He pointed to the side of a small fry shop. Steven, in a sorta swimmy manner, made his way down to the shop. As he got close to the door the key in his pocket started to glow. When they landed Steven immediately opened the door.

Inside it was the same room as the dream. Igor sat by his desk, next to him was a tall woman with white hair and yellow eyes. She wore a blue yellow buttoned up dress and had a very cheerful attitude. Akira instantly knew it was probably a Velvet Room assistant. She smiled and did a mini bow, “Greetings, my name is Elizabeth, a Velvet Room assistant. I guess you came here wondering what the broadcast was about, hmm~” She pried.

Akira nodded, “Yes, do you know anything about it?” Elizabeth chuckled, “I better know about it, I made it after all.” Akira and Steven’s eyes widen. “Who was that boy on the door?” Akira took his turn to pry. She smiled, “He was are guest in 2009. He saved his and many other worlds by giving away his soul to the being known as Nyx. Recently we have found a way to bring him back, though it will be a little risky…”

Her attitude faded away and her smile faltered, “Please do help me, that man meant a whole lot to me and I would love to see him again.” Steven instantly nodded, “Sure, I'll help!” Akira nodded too. Elizabeth’s smile returned, “Thank you so much! For accepting my offer I shall help Akira and friends with their situation!” Steven turned around and looked at Akira, “You have a problem?” Akira sighed, “Yeah, Me and my friends aren’t from around here, we are from a completely different universe…”

Steven’s eyes widened, “You are from another universe! How do you know?” Akira chuckled,”We discovered when we suddenly spoke English and Russia was off the map.” Steven tilted his head, “What is Russia? A country?” Akira chuckled, “There is my point. Sucks though, no more Ra Ra Rasputin and Soviet Russia memes for me.” Steven was only more confused, the hell was Soviet Russia?

Elizabeth coughed loudly, “Can we get back to talking about the seal please? I need you guys to know this isn’t the only weird thing that will happen. More universes will appear and eventually this will become like that one game my sister Levenza showed me!” “How does freeing the man in the seal help us?” “He sealed a god and you are asking how he will help you?” “Point taken, tell us how to open the seal.”

Elizabeth grinned, “It will take a few days to open the portal, enough time to prepare to fight Nyx, I will text you when to come over with your friends, understood?” “Gotcha, thanks Elizabeth!” “No problem! Now if you excuse me I have a portal to open! Andabrothertotorture!” She ran off, giggling like a child. Now armed with info, Akira and Steven leave the Velvet Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well this is a nice crossover fic I am making, I don't think I will add other fan-  
> Me to Me: DO IT DO IT DO IT  
> Me: NO THIS IS MEANT TO BE A NICE P5/SU FIC-  
> Me to Me: Do it for yourself sanctification!  
> Me: FINE!  
> Me to Me: Good


	5. Sad boi hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven cries and Jasper reads. Also it be short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer!

Steven and Akira both made their way back to the house safely, when they enter the house they see the gems and persona users on the couch. The TV was off and they were just talking. “Hey, there you guys are! Did you figure out anything?” “Yep, the message came from a woman named Elizabeth. She wants us to save door man.” “Door man?”, Akechi tilted his head. “You know the guy on the door. She didn’t tell us his name.”

Sumire’s eyes widen, “That man is alive? I was thinking it was a statue.” “Nope, It is a man who gave his soul up in 2009. The lady wanted us to save his soul, which is in the statue.” Akira looked around and saw Pearl and Amethyst. Akira pointed to Amethyst, “Purple owl lady!” Amethyst laughed at the fact that Akira remembered her, “That is me alright! Haha!” Pearl sighed, “Why am I the last one to find out about these people.” 

“Sorry for not saying anything.” Steven mumbled, but no one seemed to notice. “So how do we save door boy?” Akechi asked. “Elizabeth said that she will give us time to prepare then open a portal to where he is. She also said people from other universes might start to gather here and to look for objects or people that are weird or suspicious.”

“Other universes? How are other universes coming into are universe?” “We don’t know but after we open the seal Elizabeth promises answers, for now we just gotta be patient.” Everyone in the room nodded. “Hey guys, it is getting late, let’s go home and meet up whenever necessary.” Akechi stated. Akira sighed, “See y'all soon!” After they left Steven got himself ready for bed.

As he lay on his bed he wondered what else could he do in this situation. What if there were people from other universes who wanted him and his friends dead and he couldn’t talk out of it. I guess that will mean he will have to fight. He sighs at the thought, he really doesn’t want to but what choice does he have? He decides he will see Jasper tomorrow.

Very early the next morning, after getting dressed, Steven was making his way to Jasper, walking instead of driving so no one knows where he most likely is. He made his way through the woods and made it to Jasper’s Cave. “Aye Jasper! I am here to train!” Steven shouted. “Training? Count me in!” Jasper ran out of her cave with a loud boom and threw the first punch.

Steven dodged out of the way quickly, bubbling his fist and threw a punch toward Jasper’s stomach. She grabbed his fist and threw him over her. He used his floating powers to land safely. “Ok, wasn’t ready for that.” “Good.” Jasper scoffed as she ran over and readied her fists in the air to bring down on Steven’s head.

Steven quickly put himself in a bubble but Jasper was expecting it. She grabbed the bubble from the sides and pushed it against one of the nearby trees. Steven quickly stopped it though by making spikes come out of the bubbles, leaving a little cut on Jasper’s hand. Jasper only laughed, “You clever little-” she was interrupted by Steven giving a swift kick to the gut. She laughed as she fell over.

Steven stood above her, looking annoyed at the laughing, “Please stop laughing already," He sighed. "Are you okay?” Jasper slowly got up and shook her head. “You wanna know something interesting?” Steven tilted his head slightly, “What?” She smiled, “When you die, your gem will live. I will be able to fight Rose- or should I say Pink Diamond again. Are battles always use to end in a tie so I wonder how come the hybrid is stronger than a full diamond.”

Steven’s eyes widen for a few seconds, then he looked at his feet. “She won’t ever come back Jasper…” “What? She is literally in your stomach.” “No Jasper, you don’t know about-” Steven took a deep breath, he knew he would have to bring up that event some day. He let out a shaky breath. “Back on Homeworld white diamond- she-” tears pricked at his eyes. “She took out my gem and-” His hand moved to his stomach as the tears fell a little bit. “When the gem was removed, Mom- Pink didn’t appear, I did.”

He let out a sigh. “It was weird and scary. I didn’t exist and my vision was split.” His body shook as he remembered seeing two of him. One was slowly dying in Connie’s arms and the other was standing emotionless. “Eventually me and my gem refused but the memory…” His body was vibrating and tears were slowly pouring out. Jasper just stood in shocked silence.

“I-I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said any-” He was cut off by Jasper putting her hand on his shoulder. He didn’t hesitate in hugging her. Sobbing till he couldn’t anymore. Jasper brought him into the cave as he slowly drifted off in her arms. She laid him in the cave, putting her blanket over him to keep him warm. Now she finally has a good look of what Steven actually is.

Not a hero who saved the Gems from the diamonds control so they could do whatever they want, no, she saw a newborn gem that was forced to adapt to the cold, brutal world. She knew Steven should not have gone threw anything that she and others put him through. She felt almost bad about it.

Around noon Steven started to stir awake. Jasper who was reading a book called ‘The Insiders’ noticed this and came and sat by him. Once he was awake he groaned, “What time is it?” “I don’t know, I don’t have a clock.” 

That fully awoke Steven as he realized he was in Jasper’s Cave. “What- Jasper? When did I- oh…” Jasper sighed and grabbed his shoulder. “Shut up and get going. Don’t tell anyone that I let you sleep here.” Steven sighed, “That’s fair ...thank you by the way.” Jasper only turned her head away as Steven walked off. Jasper decided that she might want to learn human terms so she can understand Steven a little better. She gets up and walks out of her cave.

She leaves the forest and sneaks into Little Homeworld without anyone seemingly noticing. She spots a place filled with books and decides that is a good place to start. She sneaks in surprisingly well, and finds a book titled ‘Dictionary’. She decides this is a good place to start. She chooses the farthest corner from the other gems and opens the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye angst!


	6. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoopy robots ruin childs day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no Bluebird commercial because of Steven's breakdown

Steven walked in silence to his house, replaying his breakdown in his mind. He couldn’t believe he broke down like that. Him, of all people! He was meant to be the one who made others happy, the one who others can look up too! What does he do? Cry in front of one of his rivals. Tears pricked his eyes and he wipes them away. He and Jasper promised not to talk about it, and that was fine with him.

When he made it home, he saw a banner outside his house saying, ‘WELCOME BLUEBIRD!’ Steven sighed, a new gem has made its way to Earth. He walks into the house to see it filled with gems left and right, and a mini pinata that looks like him. Amethyst walks up to him, “Hey man! How have you be- oh my stars it looks like you were hit by a truck.” Steven sighed, “I had a,” He inhales, “little struggle earlier…” The memory was hitting him like a truck but he shook it off. Amethyst’s face went from shock to anger.

“Who. Bothered. You.” She stated with a little bit of anger in her eyes. Steven noticed and without thinking blurted, “Myself,” after realizing what he said he revised the sentence, “By that I mean I couldn’t sleep, that was my struggle!” He laughed nervously. Amethyst’s face read of disbelief. She sighed, “Alright, just if you aren’t feeling good let us know.” She knew what Steven was doing. She noticed when Steven was younger that he never focused on himself, always others first.

On the day when they discovered Rose was Pink Diamond, Steven only cared for what others were feeling. When she asked him how he was, he couldn’t even talk about his emotions normally. Now that she thinks about it, it must have impacted him largely because he doesn’t even say mom anymore, only Pink Diamond. 

Steven walked threw the house looking for the new gem, and he saw her. She didn’t see him yet but he knew. Bluebird was a fusion of a Ruby and an Aquamarine, he could tell by the color scheme. A shiver went down his spine, telling him to book it, to not talk to her. He didn’t know why he got this feeling, so he brushed it off and tapped her shoulder, “Hey are you bluebird?”

Bluebird spun around quickly and smiled when her eyes aligned with Steven. Steven’s eyes widen and was suddenly considering calling over Amethyst to talk with her. Bluebird chuckled and Steven could only see his two worst enemies in front of him. Aquamarine, one with its gem under its eyes, the one who kidnapped his friends and brought him and Lars to the diamonds. Eyeball, a Ruby soldier, who tried to kill Steven while he was bubbled in space.

His legs trembled lightly as Amethyst came up behind them. She was smiling, why was she smiling? “So Steven, this is Bluebird! A fusion who wishes to go to Little Homeschool!” Steven flashed one of his fake grins towards Bluebird, who didn’t seem to notice. Bluebird tried to offer Steven food, but Steven was quick to decline, saying he needed to go to the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom he saw his dad, Greg, brushing his nice long hair. “Oh hey Schtu-ball? Need to use the toilet?” “Nah dad, just need some space…” He sat on the toilet as his dad continues to brush his hair. His thoughts began again, ‘Steven! Pull yourself together! Everyone except your dad has tried to kill you before! So what if Aqua has kidnapped you once and Eyeball tried to kill you in space! Stop being a hypocrite!’ Steven shook a little bit, grabbing Greg’s attention.

“You okay kid? You look pale.” Steven shook his head, “Just had a rough morning…” Steven mumbled. Greg looked at him and sighed, “Alright, come to me if you need anything…” Greg walked out of the bathroom leaving Steven alone. Steven got up and walked to the sink and splashed his face with water. He can do this, he can do this.

Steven walked out of the bathroom and strolled over to Bluebird. “Sup Bluebird! Sorry for not eating your food earlier, just needed to take a bathroom break!” He chuckled. Bluebird smiled, “Oh! Why thank you Mr. Universe! Can I ask a favor though?” Steven tilted his head, “Uh, sure! What do ya need?” Bluebird looked around before grabbing Steven’s hand,”Follow me~”

Steven became suspicious and alert of Bluebird, sensing something was off. His gut was saying not to follow, but it was kinda hard not to if you are being dragged. Bluebird led him thru the woods into a plane field, filled with holes. By now it was noon and there was barely any sunlight.

Bluebird held to his hand like a child clinging to an adult. Steven didn’t like this area, it gave him the creeps. He slowed his pace a little, now trusting the holes. Suddenly Bluebird released his hand and sprinted into the woods screaming, “He’s here! He’s here! Begin the attack!” Suddenly the ground started to shake and laughter rang out. Suddenly Aquamarine and Eyeball was standing in front of him, both laughing, but there was a third low and raspy laugh along with them.

Steven couldn’t tell who else was laughing, but he knew now was a great time to leave. He quickly turned around and sprinted before a hand blocked his path suddenly. It patted the ground before it started to push up. The other holes were doing the same. 

The being rose and revealed its face to Steven. It was a robotic bear, half of its face was covered in mold and pollen. Its teeth were sharp enough to pierce three layers of skin. Speaking of teeth, he also had them poking out of his stomach. It has razor sharp claws and when it spotted him and roared. 

Eyeball and Aqua laughed, “Like are friend? We have three other ones we think you will love to take a look at~” As she said this the others rose. A bunny, fox, and wolf appeared and shared the roar with the bear. Suddenly he heard a raspy laugh again. This time he met the source. Another bunny who’s insides were visible. Instead of machinery though, there were guts, and the smell of his body reached Steven’s nose fairly quick.

“Oh my stars…” he mumbled under his breath. The yellow bunny seemed to like his reaction. “This is the guy you two want me to kill?” The bunny tilted his head and the others seem to start closing in on Steven. “He seems a little weak for my taste… you sure this man ended an empire?” The yellow bunny walked towards him for a better look, the smell got worse.

Steven bubbled his fists and looked at the man in the eye. The yellow bunny looked happy at this act, Steven knew he wasn’t talking his way out of this one. “Who, or what, are you?” The yellow bunny’s smile grew, “I am known as Springtrap,” he pointed to the bear, “He is Freddy,” He moved to the purple rabbit, “That is Bonnie,” He nudge towards the Fox, “Foxy the pirate,” He moves onto the wolf, “Now this man has the most original name ever! Ready?”

Steven looked at the wolf as Springtrap made a mini drum-roll, “His name is, Wolf.” he deadpanned. Steven didn’t look impressed, he nicknamed Pink Pearl Volleyball for stars sake. Springtrap noticed this and let out a fake groan, “You are no fun, oh well, I am not in the mood to get my hands dirty so I will let the others take care of you.” He snapped his fingers.

The others were quick to move. Steven started sprinting for Springtrap when suddenly a sword made of ice has appeared in front of him. Bluebirds laugh rang out as she began to swing her swords at him. He was doing well with dodging until Wolf appeared behind him and swung one of his claws. He scratched the back of Steven’s head, causing him to yelp in pain. He began sprinting to the end of the woods to get some help.

Sadly, he wasn’t faster then Foxy, who easily sprinted ahead and aimed his molded hook straight for the head. Steven slid under but tripped and rolled his way out of the wood. With his body now covered in dirt, it made the wound dirty, causing Steven to have, what felt to him, a massive headache.

The animatronics took this opportunity to attack. Freddy jumped, landing with one foot crushing Steven’s back. The others began to surround him and ready their weapons. Steven closed his eyes, preparing for his inevitable death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why Bluebird and Springtrap are doing this is going to be in Chapter 7. Also F in Chat for Steven (jk)


	7. An escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven doesn't die and Charlie is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye guys, I am in a mood to do a Q and A so leave some comments below! Sorry if this is short, it feels short.

She didn’t know what she was doing. All she knew was that she was going to be buried underground when she heard Freddy make his way outside the abandoned house. What she wasn’t expecting was to see a bright flash of blue, then she passed out. When she awoke she heard footsteps running away from her, or so she say, the bear. 

He heard the sound of a boy fall and grunt, Freddy loomed over him enough for her to see his pink jacket and black shirt. She knew he had to stop Freddy, but recognized that this was a springlocked suit. She would need to be careful to save her and the boy. She moved her and little by little getting it unstuck. Finally she was able to pull out her right arm fully and began looking around for a way to help.

Freddy suddenly started to play a melody coming from his stomach, she knew the song as the one Freddy back in the pizzeria would play to calm down crying kids when they were aloud to move around. The sound seemed more distorted though coming from Twisted Freddy. Eventually she found the source of the music and grabbed the music box, causing Freddy to jolt to a halt, making the boy outside confused. 

She ripped it right out of his endoskeleton causing Freddy to jolt backwards. Charlie quickly pulled her legs up and her left arm to her chest as snapping sounds went off. Steven heard the snaps and quickly put a bubble around him and the bear so he can investigate without the other robots interrupting. The robots didn’t like this as they banged on the bubble, trying to break it.

Steven ignored the sound. Freddy’s eyes were black and no sounds were made from the inside or out. ‘What killed it?’ Steven thought. ‘A small animal perhaps?’suddenly he heard a moan come from inside the suit and immediately ripped the stomach open to see a teenage girl. She opened her eyes. She had on a black shirt and gray sweatpants. She looked tired and badly injured causing Steven to panic. “Are you ok?” He asked, nervously hoping that the girl won’t try to kill him. She gave a slight smile, “Thank you…” She trailed off. “Steven, my name is Steven Universe.” The moment was broken by the sound of a loud crack. A hook sliced open bits of the bubble.

“We gotta move! I’ll explain what is happening later!” He quickly started pushing the bubble threw the town. The animatronics seemed to dislike the town and immediately stopped once coming near a street light. They ran away. Steven put down the bubble and and dipped into an alley with Charlie. 

He began looking over her immediately. “Hey, can you tell me your name?” “My name is Charlie, Charlie Emily.” Steven smiled, “Nice name! Can you point me to your wounds? I can heal you up!” Charlie tilted her head,”With what?” Steven looked down and twiddled his thumbs, “Um, I am half gem, meaning I have- um powers, that- uh, can heal you!” He stumbled his words.

Charlie’s face read of disbelief and she shrugged it off, “It’s fine, I could just use bandages.” Steven felt bad, but glad he didn’t tell her how he heals people. “Uh- you can come to my house and rest there. Least I can do for you saving me and all.” Charlie smiled, “Thank you, um can you tell me where I am?” She asked as they began to walk.

Steven smiled, “You are in Beach City! A place where gems and humans can live peacefully.” Charlie looked at him in confusion, “That doesn’t sound anywhere near Hurricane…” “Hurricane? Where is that? I never heard of it.” “Really? It is where the famous, well use to be famous, restaurant Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza was built!” 

Steven tilted his head, recalling the robots names. “They were robots in a restaurant?” “Not those ones, there were different ones…” Charlie looked down and Steven decided to change the subject, “Where is Hurricane? Is it near Delmarva?” Now it was Charlie’s turn to be confused, “Where in the map is Delmarva?” Steven was able to tell from that, that she was from an alternate universe.

“Oh, you are definitely new here. You may have noticed but, we aren’t in your universe, we are in mine, which involves Aliens.” Charlie seemed shocked to hear this, “Was that the blue light that brought us here?” “Blue light? I didn’t see any blue light...maybe Akira and friends did but not me. As I said this is basically my universe- well I don’t control this universe, I plan to say it is mine because my last name is Universe.”

Charlie looked at him and sighed, “Well, sorry for bringing a serial killer and his robot pals into this universe…” “Aye, it isn’t your fault! Akira and his friends didn’t come here willing and you didn’t either!” Charlie smiled, but sadly there moment was interrupted by a “Ahem,” The twirled around quickly and saw Bluebird wielding a sword. 

“So, you thought you got away, did you?” She laughed, “The animatronics left because they didn’t want the risk of being seen, but I DO NOT CARE!” She laughed and began throwing swords at the duo. Steven summoned his shield and stood in front of Charlie, making sure she was not injured. “Go to my house Charlie! Make sure to get the gems!” Charlie made a book for it. 

“YOU AREN’T GOING ANYWHERE!” Bluebird threw her sword and struck Charlie in her left leg, causing her to fall. Steven’s eyes widened, “THAT IS ENOUGH!” Suddenly his body was glowing a light shade of pink. He bubbled his fist and punched Bluebird in the stomach, using his shield to bounce toward her and smacking her deep into the woods. He took a deep breath and calmly landed.

Charlie's eyes were wide, obviously because to her it looked like Steven just went super saiyan and killed someone. She couldn’t be a hypocrite though as she recalls activating the springlocks to William’s suit. Steven rushed over to her slowly pulling out the sword, which she now realized is made with ice. Steven licked his finger and placed it on the wound, making her groan from disgust, but at least it healed her wound.

“Disgusting, but thanks.” She muttered as she moved her leg up and down, feeling no pain in it. “That’s fair.” Steven stated as he helped her up. They made it up outside of Steven’s house. When they walked in, Amethyst greeted them, “Hey guys! What’s up- oh my god you look worse then this morning!” Steven laughed, “Yea, you know, almost getting murdered his my favorite hobby! 10/10 would wish for it to end!” Steven chuckled but coughed loudly.

Amethyst patted his back slightly,”Who hurt you this bad? Also who are you!” She pointed at Charlie, suspicious. “Chill Amethyst, she came from an alternate universe, like Akira and Friends. I am letting her rest here as thanks for saving me.” “Ok, but from WHOM!” Amethyst pried.

“A blue and red cockroach, a serial killer, and a gang of demented children robots.” Charlie stated so Steven didn’t have to. “A red and blue cockro- oh Bluebird! I don’t know the rest though....” “Came from my universe…” Charlie sighed. Amethyst scoffed,”Ah, you two better rest up. We will look for them with Akira and the others tomorrow.” Amethyst decided and Steven and Charlie nodded. Charlie strolled over to the couch and Steven went upstairs to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired boi and gal nearly die. Steven jokes about his trauma.


	8. Sad Charlie hours and Application Instlation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie cries while Steven comforts her and Akira and friends joke around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that the characters sound a little OCC this chapter, sorry. Also bonus Content at the end!

Steven opened his eyes to find himself in a void. It was dark but he heard children laughing. Suddenly lights came on behind them, “Boys and girls, put your hands together for the one, the only, Freddy Fazbear!” Suddenly music started playing and three robots appeared. One was a bear, a rabbit, and finally a chicken. “Hello boys and girls, are you ready for a good time? Cause I know I am!”

Lights all around the building came on and he saw a wave of small children, around 5-10 all sitting around tables. He saw what looked like a younger version of Charlie she was sitting, listening to the animals sing. He smiled, everything was peaceful, till it wasn’t. The robots started glitching, their voices cracked and spoke rapidly. Everyone was confused.

He then saw it, a yellow bear walked up to one of the kids next to Charlie, but no one seemed to notice. . The yellow bear lured the child away into a back room, a scream rang out and suddenly all went dark.

When the lights came back on Charlie was with what seemed like her friends again, they were looking at a yellow bear suit, some silently crying, others look happy. He didn’t get it, did the suit mean something. Lights went out again, and Steven took the time to realize he entered Charlie’s dream without permission. He felt bad about it.

Next time the lights came on he saw younger Charlie again, she was outside of Freddy’s when a car pulled up. A man walked up behind her and pulled her by the hair to the alley, he chased immediately behind. The man pulled out a knife and suddenly Steven’s eyes snapped open. He heard crying from downstairs, understandably it was Charlie.

He walked downstairs and poured her a glass of water and walked towards her, “Here.” He simply stated. He sat down next to her, “Thanks, but how did you know I was up? Was I crying too loud?” She tilted her head. Steven shocked his, “No, I involuntarily get sucked into people's dreams. It is like, the one power I can’t control, sorry if that disturbs you.”

Charlie looked like she wanted to slap him, but can’t because it wasn’t his fault. She sighed,”Sorry for anything disturbing you saw.” Steven laughed, “I watched someone get killed in front of me, it’s fine!” Charlie’s eyes widened hearing this fact, “You watched someone die? Huh, guess that is one thing we have in common, even though I bet that you weren’t the murder like I am.”

“YOU KILLED SOMEONE!” Steven yelled in shock and Charlie covered his mouth, “For self defense! He was going to stab me!” Steven calmed hearing that fact, “Oh…” “Yeah, sucks he couldn’t have stayed dead though.” “Oh, he came back?” “Why is that the thing that doesn’t surprise you?” “I brought back the guy who died.”

Charlie looked at him with wide eyes, “Oh? How? Mine became a ghost and possesses Springtrap.” “Ah, I brought mine back by having healing tears.” “Huh, we are really calm about this…” “Well judging by your dream, we both saw way too many things.” He laughed awkwardly and Charlie joined in. Suddenly Charlie’s face changed, “To be honest, I don’t even know what I was dreaming about…” Steven looked at her, “I could tell you if you want.” He stated calmly.

Her eyes widened in what appeared to be joy, “Please do! If there are hints to my pass in there I will take it!” “You have amnesia?” Charlie face palmed so hard Steven could swore the gems heard it. “No! You know how your memory sucks when you are little? Well something big happened in the past and I wanna figure it out!” Steven chuckled, “That makes sense…well first it began in a restaurant, and a guy in a yellow bear suit, lured a child away from the crowd.”

Charlie nodded along, “Then you and what I am guessing are your friends were crying over seeing the golden bear suit.” Charlie sighed, remembering finding Michael in Fredbear’s suit. “Then finally, you were outside a building, it was raining when a car pulled up behind you. A man dragged you in the Alley and proceeded to lift up a knife, then you woke up.”

Charlie seemed surprised at that one, she doesn’t remember getting stabbed when she was younger, nor remember getting dragged in an alley. A failed murder attempt? She doesn’t know. Not like she can ask anyone here though. Steven looked at her, worried, “Are you alright?” Charlie shook her head, “Honestly, no, no one has ever told me I have been stabbed before.”

Steven sighed and then they just sat in silence. Steven yawned and began to head back upstairs. “...Thank you…” Charlie mumbled under her breath. Steven smiled, “No prob bob.” He went upstairs back to bed.

Next morning, Charlie woke up too Steven making Eggs and Bacon. She got up and sat at the table patiently. Steven handed her a plate and she put an egg on the plate with three pieces of bacon, trying to save some for Steven. Surprisingly, Steven went and put a pop tart on his plate and sat down. “Why don’t you eat eggs and bacon?” “I am vegetarian.” “Oh...why did you make enough for two people?”

Just then Amethyst walked through the temple door and sniffed the air. “IS THAT BACON?” she ran over and grabbed the plate and ate it. She ate the pans filled with food. Steven sighed, “I guess after the meeting I am going shopping…” Meanwhile, Charlie was shocked that she could do that, then remembered she is an alien.

The temple door opened again and Pearl and Garnet walked in, “Good morning Steven- oh! Who’s that?” Pearl tilted her head. “Her name is Charlie, she saved me last night from Bluebird and a guy called Springtrap.” “His real name is William and he is a massive serial killer in my universe… well not massive but close.” “Huh.”

Pearl’s eyes widened, “YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A SERIAL KILLER!” “Uh...Yeah?” “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US?” “Pearl chill, it was past midnight and both were badly injured and tired.” Amethyst intervene. Charlie sighed as she can tell that these people were a rowdy bunch like her group. Charlie suddenly felt like she just jumped into the biggest thought hole that ever existed, how was her group? Were they looking for her? How is John? 

While she was deep in thought, Akira burst through the front door, Akechi and Sumrie behind him. “You didn’t need to kick the door down…” Akechi sighed, causing Akira to snap his head around, staring at Akechi. “How else am I going to be dramatic? Open the door and dab?” Sumrie sneaked by the two into the house, “Hey guys!”

Charlie was snapped out of her thoughts by this, startled and falling out of her chair until Garnet caught her, “Careful.” She smiled as Charlie laughed embarrassingly as she silently walked away onto the couch to try to avoid social contact. Akechi and Akira finally stopped by Amethyst grabbing their heads and wacking them together. 

Akira took this chance to peck Akechi on the nose causing him to get slapped in the face while he laughed. Akechi stomped inside and Akira walked in with a hand-print on his cheek still laughing and sat near him. Sumrie sat next to Akira, also laughing because he got slapped. Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet sat down as Steven stood in front of them.

“So before we start the meeting, does anyone recognize Charlie? We want to know if she came from your universe.” Akira and friends looked her up from down, making Charlie a little uncomfortable because she doesn’t know them. Akira shook his head, “Never met her, sorry.” The others said the same thing, making Charlie realize that she was probably, not counting the twisted ones and Springtrap, the only person here from her dimension.

Trying to look on the bright side of things, she tries to interrogate them, “Have you guys ever heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?” “Nope, sounds like Chuck E Cheese.” Charlie sighed, “Then you definitely aren’t from my dimension.” She sighed.

Charlie was starting to feel lonely when suddenly Akira’s phone started to beep loudly. “What in the world…” Akira looked dumbfounded at his phone, causing Akechi and Sumrie to look over his shoulder, “Oh my god…” Akechi said as Sumrie gasped. Suddenly Akira’s face lit up, “Hey, you guys said you were attacked by someone, who was it?” Steven was about to answer with Springtrap when Charlie interrupted.

“William Afton, he attacked us.” Akira nodded as his phone beeped, “Target Found,” Akira and his friends smiled. “It works!” Sumrie yelled happily. Akechi sighed, “That is a bad thing Sumrie, that means Yaldaduche is at work.” “Hey! I thought we agreed to call him Yaldadickbag?” That caused Sumrie to laugh and Akechi to grin ever so slightly, “Still, he sucks either way…” Akechi pointed out.

“Alright funny time over, what is on your phone?” Pearl asked. Akira smiled, “Only the thing that allows us to be the legendary Phantom Thieves of Heart!” “I ain’t a phantom thief officially…” Akechi pointed out in the background, “Same here, I just like helping and being with you guys. I also have tried to kill you.” Sumrie also pointed out. 

Akira turned around dramatically, “WELL GUESS WHAT! I DON’T CARE THAT YOU BOTH TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU ARE BOTH PHANTOM THIEVES BECAUSE I SAY SO!” Sumrie and Akechi shrugged, “Can’t argue with the leader.” Akechi deadpanned causing Sumrie to laugh.

“How do you befriend people who have tried to kill you?” Charlie whispered near Steven. “Simple, be really good about talking with emotions.” Steven responded. Charlie shook her head, “You people are crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Conversation that I deleted because of Plot I would have to reveal:
> 
> “You mean FNaF? Yeah I played it.” Akira smiled. “The heck is FNaF?” Charlie tilted her head. “You said Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, that is in FNaF.” “How in the world does that mean FNaF? I am talking about the building!”
> 
> Sumrie butted in, “Yo, there is an actual FNaF building somewhere! I gotta see it!” She said excitedly. Charlie changed the subject, “All right, do you know a guy named Springtrap?” “William Afton? The guy who murdered five kids and got springlocked in an animatronic suit? Yeah FNaF 3 was hard.” “No it wasn’t you just sucked.” Akira butted in.
> 
> “Akira I didn’t ask you to judge my gaming skills here!” “Too bad I am!” He stuck out his tongue. “Guys, shut up! Jesus, you two are annoying…" Akechi groaned.


	9. Were kids are safe and sound! (Safety not guaranteed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me failing at fight scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad fight scene

Akira smiled and started to do a tiny dance. "So do you have any idea of what place might be the source of distortion?" "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza definitely." Charlie deadpanned. The phone beeped, "Location Found." "Alright, how do you think he would see the pizzeria?" "Distortion found, beginning navigation." "Wh- what the!" The world was suddenly glowed in red and black, before a slash of blue.

Suddenly they found them outside of an, what appears to be an abandoned building. There was a sign on top reading Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Everyone stared in awe of the sight. "How did we get here!?" Pearl screamed, at this moment the PT realized the only people outside of the group who knew what happened was Steven.

Akira sighed, "We will explain later, for now let's try to find a way in, the entrance is blocked. Everyone began to search. Looking up close at the building, there were multiple posters reading, "Welcome to Fredbear's Family Dinner!" "Introducing Freddy and Co!" "Grand reopening!" "Fazbear's Fright Horror Attraction! Meet Springtrap, the rotting corpse!" and finally "Go to are Sister Location!"

Charlie only recognized Fredbear's and Freddy's, the rest she was confused about. Where were these other locations? "Aye! There is a vent up here!" Akira screamed down to the others. Everyone, except Charlie jumps up. "Uh guys! I can't jump that high!" Steven jumped down, picked her up, and jumped.

After landing safely on the roof, Akira did a headcount. "Alright! We are all here!" Suddenly he was pushed out of the way by Garnet. She grabbed the vent seal and ripped it open. Akira clicked his tongue, "Nice!" Everyone slid down the vent, Akira first. Akira kicked open another vent letting everyone safely come down.

Once everyone landed, they realized they were in a pizzeria, Charlie and Steven realizing that this is Freddy's, just a little bit different. Pirate Cove was in the main room with the cast, and when Charlie looked around she realized that there was no arcade room either, to think of it, this Freddy Fazbear's restaurant wasn't one she knew.

There was no time to dull on the matter as the stage lights activated. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were shown on stage, they didn't move whatsoever. Though footsteps were able to be heard. "-my name is Freddy, I'm the singer of the band got a hat and a big bowtie." Someone began to sing. They turned around quickly, a blue flash happened behind them but no one seemed to notice, hooked on the voice.

"I'm a big brown bear, but don't be scared! I real fun lovin' guy!" Down the left hall a yellow bunny could be seen. He looked like Springtrap but what if Springtrap wasn't a rotting corpse suit, also it wasn't destroyed at all. It looked like it was skipping towards them, "Bonnie's my name, I'm hopping along, floppy ears and a cotton tail!"

Suddenly he stopped moving when he spotted Charlie. He chuckled a little, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A group of thieves, aliens, and-" he groaned, "a way to oblivious person." Charlie groaned, "Look, a serial killer!" Charlie pointed lazily at the bunny. He chuckled, "Correction! A dead body!" The lights flickered and for a quick second everyone could see a rotting corpse. Charlie recognized that it was Williams body.

Everyone but her and Akechi jumped, seeing the corpse before it disappeared. Not a few minutes in and she wanted to just go home and sleep. The lights flickered some more until they were left in pitch darkness. Pearl quickly used her gem to brighten the room as Akira summoned Pyro-jack's lantern. Suddenly they heard creaking and the sound of something powering on. Akira moved just in time as Bonnie slammed down his guitar.

"Crap! The robots are powered on!" Akira cursed. Steven quickly summoned his shield as he blocks Chica throwing her cupcake and plate at him. Children's moans could be heard from inside the suits. It disturbed everyone except the thieves who were too busy fighting the robots.

Akechi whipped out his sword and began to slash at the yellow chicken, cutting off bits of metal. Chica only groaned at this and suddenly the air became tense. Chica had begun to throw more punches. Akechi tried to dodge as much as he could. He gets punched directly in the nose, causing him to fly into a table. "Crow! Damn it!" Akira ran forward and stabbed Chica in between the eyes.

Meanwhile, Sumrie began to fight Bonnie, dancing around him as quickly as she could as he swung his guitar around. Then a slight humming could be heard from on the stage as Freddy started to power on. He looked around to see Akira proceeding to stab decent holes threw Chica as she tried desperately to pull him off. Bonnie was seeing where Sumrie was moving, planning his attack. The others were trying to find an exit to retreat to using Pyro's lantern.

No one seemed to notice that Freddy was powered on, so he decided to give them a wake up call by making his eyes illuminate in the dark, grabbing everyone's, even his own gang's attention. He opened his mouth slightly and played a melody. "Dun dun da dun dun dun da dun da dun, da dun da dun, da dun da dun." Akechi began to stir and slowly got up from the broken table.

Steven took this opportunity to run to him, lick his finger, and put it on his wounds. Akechi felt relieved instantly, "Thank you Steven." He muttered before getting up. "I HAD ENOUGH! PERSONA!" Suddenly a blue flash appeared as Loki had been summoned. He ran up to Bonnie and slashed him open with ease. Akira jumped off of Chica and then Loki then ran to her, "Loki! Use Brave Blade!" Loki brought down his sword fast and sliced threw Chica with ease.

Akira took this opportunity to run towards Freddy and slice his stomach. Freddy did nothing but look down at Akira and open his mouth. Suddenly Twisted Freddy's hand came out of the mouth scratching Akira's cheek as he dodged. It flung itself around before retracting back into Freddy's mouth. "What the hell!" Akira screamed on the top of his lungs. "I found a switch!" Charlie yelled all of a sudden.

There was a clicking sound before the bottom of the pizzeria started moving downwards, causing Freddy to jump back on stage and watch them lower into the depths of the pizzeria, laughing. William appeared behind him, "Why are you laughing Fred? You are going too!" He shoved Freddy off the stage to where the others are. William looked towards Pirate Cove, "Not planning on doing anything huh?"

William chuckled again as the floor raised with no one on it. "You can come out now~" Foxy came out of the cove and stood in front of William. William chuckled, "You will always be my favorite." He grinned. "Lets go Foxy, they will die soon anyway. And if not." He grinned, "Well, they can't take what is not there~"


	10. Charlie's universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persona gang does Q and A and Charlie gets bitch slapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while

On the floor Steven and friends are confused. Where was the floor taking them? Where did Freddy go? Why were Akira, Akechi, and Sumrie wearing thief clothing? Sadly they got the answer no one wanted when Freddy landed in front of them. The robot metal broke apart, and Twisted Freddy rose from the robot he used as a shield. He smiled upon seeing them. 

The gems pulled out their weapons along with the thieves as Charlie stayed in the back, wishing she could do something. Twisted Freddy growled at the opposers, he knew his chances were low but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Pearl began to swing her blade at the beast, chopping its claws as it held his hands up to block the attack. “Pearl no!” Garnet shouted, but it was too late.

Twisted Fred grabbed the staff and snapped it in half. Making Pearl gasp, as he picked her up and ate her whole. “Pearl be careful! The suit is springlocked! If you move the locks will activate and stab you!” That froze everyone in the room. Freddy laughed at them and sat down, knowing nothing would happen to him. 

“How can I get out safely then?” Charlie put her hand on her chin, trying to think of a way to disband the springlocks. Suddenly Akira walked forward, “Arsene!” He threw his mask and it burst into a blue flame revealing Arsene. Arsene walked towards Freddy and forcefully held his mouth open.

“Try to make your way out threw the mouth!” Akira shouted, though Freddy wasn’t accepting it. He began to swing his paws, one hitting Akira in the chest. “Shit! Pearl are you okay?” “Why are you worried about me? You are the one who got hurt!” “Don’t worry about that! How is your progress?”

“My legs are in the stomach, I can sorta see threw the teeth! If you open the mouth I could come out!” She replied. Akira nodded and re-summoned Arsene. This time Freddy got up and swung his claws at the persona. “Damn it! I need help!” Sumrie nodded and grabbed her mask, “Come! Cendrillon!” She threw the mask and another persona appeared. It had a light blue dress and it’s body was a dark color and it had a blue bowtie. The eyes were golden yellow.

Cindrellion ran over and put Freddy into a chokehold. Arsene proceeded to grab Freddy’s jaws and rip them off with ease. Freddy screamed in pain as Pearl quickly climbed out. Snapping sounds emitted from the bear and Freddy seemed to power off. “I-is it dead?” Amethyst asked. Garnet nodded as she fixed her glasses, “Yes, it is.” 

Everyone collectively sighed and looked around. All of a sudden the floor stopped moving and the walls opened up, revealing to there left a door and to there right a hallway. Steven summoned his shield and walked slowly towards the door, opening it slowly. He looked around and sighed, “Safe! There are no enemies here!” He called out to the others. Akira went in first as the others followed, there was only a table and a few chairs.

The place all of the sudden distorted and showed that they were in a storage closet. “What the..?” Almost everyone jumped when the scenery changed. “FINALLY A SAFE ROOM!” Sumrie squealed excitedly. She immediately ran and sat on one of the chairs and put her head and arms on the table, looking like she fell asleep. 

Everyone walked in calmly, seeing that the Phantom Thieves were used to things like this. Sumrie, Akira, Akechi, Steven, and Charlie sat in a chair. Everyone else either stood or sat on the floor. “Soooo let's do a Q and A while we wait!” Akira beamed, “It will be a way to get to know each other and restore are energy!” Akechi rolled his eyes as Sumrie’s head shot up, “That sounds fun! I am in!” She giggled

“First thing I wanna know is what were the things you guys summoned to protect ourselves with called.” Pearl began. “Personas, they come out if you have a rebellious soul. You also get cool outfits to go with it!” “Cool? My helmet and mask make it hard for me to scratch any itches on my head!” Akechi spat.

“Alright! Next question!” Charlie hummed, “Are there any more people like you?” “Yes, we have a annoying talking cat, a use to be athlete idiot, a model, a council president, a gremlin-” Akira choked on air as Akechi continued, “A artist who starves himself, a red head, a complete buffoon, and finally Mr. Low Self Esteem.” Akechi finished. Sumrie stroked her head a little as Akira laughed at his nickname.

Akechi sighed, “Now I have a semi-serious question, Charlie, how did these robots even come to be? Why are they after us?” Charlie sighed, “My dad mainly built the original robots you saw on stage, the twisted versions were made by William to commit murder. Why? Good question, I wish I knew. The robots in my universe were possessed by the children who were murdered by William. They go after adults or teenagers and get mad when William’s name is brought up.”

Everyone in the room was quiet as Charlie realized that she forgot to tell them about the five missing children in her universe. Akira suddenly began to rummage through his pockets, his eyes brightened as he pulled out the Goho-M. “Alright! We have a Goho!” Akechi and Sumrie’s faces also brightened. “A Goho? What does it do?” “This!” Akira slammed the bottle on the ground and everything was consumed by a bright light.

Suddenly they were out of the pizzeria, and everyone but the thieves looked around frantically, “Outside? How did we-!” Akira laughed, “Goho’s brings you to the beginning of any area! It's just that cool!” Everyone sighed, “Good, I wanna go home and sleep.” Akechi deadpanned. “Alright! Let’s go!” Akira whipped out his phone and closed out of the Metaverse app. “Ending Navigation.”

The area around them warped and revealed that they were in a woods still, next to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. “Huh? But we left navigation?” “Welcome back to the real world.” Akira looked at his clothes, realizing they were normal. Freddy’s also wasn’t boarded up anymore, and the posters were gone. “This- This is the real Freddy’s, from my universe…” Charlie couldn’t help but smile a little bit, she was home.

Everyone else however started to panic, “Real Freddy’s? That means we aren’t in Beach City anymore! Damn it, does anyone have money for a hotel room!” Akechi kicked the ground angrily. “I do, luckily enemy’s in the Metaverse always have money!” Akira laughed. “Is it enough for all of us?” Steven asked. Akira looked at him, “I always have enough! Let’s find the nearest hotel or motel cause I am tired and might pass out soon!” Akira said cheerfully.

Charlie sighed, “I am going to my dorm, I left my car at an abandoned house.” She groaned. They all began to walk out of the woods and split when they reached the town. She put her hand on the door handle that led to her room. She knew she was going to be questioned by Jessica about where she has been. 

She opened the door to find no one inside, which shocked her. She then smiled and thought about how lucky she was to not need to explain what she just experienced. She pulled herself under the covers and fell soundly asleep.

The next morning she felt refreshed, as she was about to get up the front door slammed open. “GOD DAMN IT CHARLIE WHERE ARE YOU?” Charlie screamed for 5 seconds before shutting her mouth as Jessica looked over to her. Now, you see, Charlie looked like she went to hell and back and when she came back someone choked her and threw her into the sewers.

So obviously this scared the living shit out of Jessica. “HOLY HELL CHARLIE!” She ran over to Charlie and hugged her so hard she could have broke all of her ribs. During this moment Charlie realized how hungry she was because her last meal was at Steven’s place, for breakfast. 

“Hey Jessica, I love you but can I please eat? I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning. Jessica shot up, “Only if you tell ALL of us where you have been! John and the others are worried sick!” Charlie gave a tiny smile, “Alright, can you set up the meeting? I need to take a shower…” Jessica gave her the okay, and Charlie took a bath.

When Charlie finished getting dressed, Charlie and Jessica headed over to their usual meeting place, a diner. At the diner everyone was seated in a corner, all eyes lit up when they fell on Charlie. Marla was the first to respond by walking up to her and slapping her, “That was for scaring the living daylights out of us,” She then hugged Charlie, “this is for still being alive.” Everyone ran over to her and gave her hugs and John gave her some kisses so that was a plus.

At the table everyone sat down again and this time they attacked with questions, “Where were you?” “Were you attacked?” “Did you get lost somewhere?”. Charlie giggled, “I would tell you where I was but I don’t think you would believe me.” “Charlie you were gone for 2 days and when I saw you this morning it looked like someone rammed you with a truck 5 times and threw you into a volcano!”

Charlie smiled a little, “Ok, I will say something related to what I had to go through. You get to sorta guess the rest, ok?” Everyone one nodded, “Alright,” She inhaled, “Dimension Travel.” “Ok and I suddenly take my previous statement back, what the hell Charlie.” “If you don’t believe me I brought some aliens with me so that's probably the only cool part about this subject.”

Carlton laughed, “Highly doubt that you brought Aliens back with you.” As he spoke that Steven seemed to walk into the diner with Akira for something to eat. “Huh, seems like my proof of dimension travel arrived.”


	11. Behind the scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that will explain very little of what is up head and how I have worked so far!

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the bloopers of 16 to 17 year olds who have frizzy hair save the Earth! Or if you are reading from Fanfic.net then you probably know the story as Akira’s Universe! This wonderful short ass chapter we will explore abandoned ideas and or stupid things from behind the scenes! Let us begin!

While writing chapter Sad boi hours, Jasper was originally confronted with the Crystal Gems and fought them on how to raise human children. Halfway through I realized that Jasper wouldn’t know if the gems were actually raising him correctly because she is a gem who fought the first thing she was born. 

This story was originally just going to be SUF/P5 related and nothing more. I just so happen to read Silver Eyes again and realized all the scenarios I could add with Charlie being a side protag. It is really interesting to write about her character and I could only hope I am doing it right! 

This fanfic started mainly because I realized how similar the two characters are. Starting with looks and down to their personality and stories. If you are wondering how they seem similar to me, it is the fact how both have watched someone get “Murdered”, Both had issues with government systems (*COUGH*DIAMONDS*COUGH*), both love cats, traumatized 16-17 year olds. I could go on about how these two would get along so well.

Other fandoms that I plan on adding (No I ain’t putting them in the tags on AO3 yet because plans might change): Jojo pt5 (maybe 4), Undertale, Bendy, Portal, Smash Bros, and more. You have probably realized these are big fandoms, most would rather not touch (At least in my experiences by people IRL) but I rather enjoy these things and are coming into the story. So if you dislike these things and don’t wanna put up with them then please don’t yell at me in the comments.

When Charlie was introduced I planned for the P5 gang to make FNaF jokes around her very obscurely. As in my notes, a scrapped scene was of them talking about playing and reading FNaF in front of her, not realizing that she was Charlie from Silver Eyes. Though this scene was close to becoming canon, I realized that I couldn’t find a way to write beyond that point so it was scrapped.

As I write I realized I am not good at making angsty scenes nor fight scenes so if you cringed or might cringe in the future I am so very sorry for making you suffer. Thank you for this mini behind the scenes and bloopers. If you like these I might make another! Thank you and have a nice day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


	12. Behind the scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that will explain very little of what is up head and how I have worked so far!

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the bloopers of 16 to 17 year olds who have frizzy hair save the Earth! Or if you are reading from Fanfic.net then you probably know the story as Akira’s Universe! This wonderful short ass chapter we will explore abandoned ideas and or stupid things from behind the scenes! Let us begin!

While writing chapter Sad boi hours, Jasper was originally confronted with the Crystal Gems and fought them on how to raise human children. Halfway through I realized that Jasper wouldn’t know if the gems were actually raising him correctly because she is a gem who fought the first thing she was born. 

This story was originally just going to be SUF/P5 related and nothing more. I just so happen to read Silver Eyes again and realized all the scenarios I could add with Charlie being a side protag. It is really interesting to write about her character and I could only hope I am doing it right! 

This fanfic started mainly because I realized how similar the two characters are. Starting with looks and down to their personality and stories. If you are wondering how they seem similar to me, it is the fact how both have watched someone get “Murdered”, Both had issues with government systems (*COUGH*DIAMONDS*COUGH*), both love cats, traumatized 16-17 year olds. I could go on about how these two would get along so well.

Other fandoms that I plan on adding (No I ain’t putting them in the tags on AO3 yet because plans might change): Jojo pt5 (maybe 4), Undertale, Bendy, Portal, Smash Bros, and more. You have probably realized these are big fandoms, most would rather not touch (At least in my experiences by people IRL) but I rather enjoy these things and are coming into the story. So if you dislike these things and don’t wanna put up with them then please don’t yell at me in the comments.

When Charlie was introduced I planned for the P5 gang to make FNaF jokes around her very obscurely. As in my notes, a scrapped scene was of them talking about playing and reading FNaF in front of her, not realizing that she was Charlie from Silver Eyes. Though this scene was close to becoming canon, I realized that I couldn’t find a way to write beyond that point so it was scrapped.

As I write I realized I am not good at making angsty scenes nor fight scenes so if you cringed or might cringe in the future I am so very sorry for making you suffer. Thank you for this mini behind the scenes and bloopers. If you like these I might make another! Thank you and have a nice day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


	13. Near death and doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets stabbed and he and Steven meet emo man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember how Minato was said to be joining? Well here he is!

Akira and Steven were about to sit themselves till they notice Charlie waving them over. Steven waved back and Akira smiled. Charlie’s friends were immediately suspicious of them because of Jessica’s story of how she saw her this morning. Steven walked over normally as Akira took long strides, maybe trying to look menacing? No one really knows.

“Hey Charlie! People we don’t know, how are you doing?” Akira casually said with ease. Steven rolled his eyes as Charlie gave off a light smile. John immediately glared at the boys, only Steven seemed to notice. Charlie looked at her friends again, Johns glare becoming a small smile.

“These two are proof of me going to an alternate universe! Steven is a hybrid alien and Akira is…” She trailed off. “Human.” Akira finished. “Bullshit! I saw what you did last night! That demon bird thing wasn’t normal and you seemed to own it!” Akira chuckled and rolled his eyes, “That demon bird was my Persona! It's like watching you OC come to life!”

Meanwhile, as Akira and Charlie bickered, Steven looked at Charlie’s friends who some seem to be looking at him as others were interested in the fight. John was looking at Akira but now he was looking at him. Steven shivered slightly, “So you are a hybrid of an Alien? What makes you an Alien like?” Akira smiled a little, “I could do this.” He summoned a mini bubble in the palm of his hands grabbing everyone's attention.

“So you can only make tiny balls?” Carlton looked disappointed. “Nope! I can also do-” He summoned a bubble around himself, making spikes surrounding it. “This!” He sounded proud of himself. Everyone looked in awe as he unsummoned the bubble. “I think I should show the rest outside…” He laughed as everyone in the restaurant was staring at him.

They walked outside, sunlight beaming on the large, near empty parking lot. Steven held up his hand and summoned his shield above his head, spinning it on his fingers, like it was a basketball. All of Charlie's friends started to surround him as he lowered the shield, John, Carlton, and Marla were reaching out to touch it as others stayed back, worried that it might hurt him.

Charlie looked at Akira as the rest were focused on Steven, still wondering what this man does for a living, is he human, what about the others? While she was thinking about this two people approached Akira. “So this is where you have been!” Sumrie yelled as she threw herself onto the defensive frizzy haired boy.

Akechi walked up from behind and sighed, “You two are the wildest people I have been forced to work with.” Akira laughed some more. Charlie gave a small smile realizing that even if Akira wasn’t human he still had friends who cared about him. 

Far away in the shadows a figure was watching them from a roof. “Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? Steven and a bunch of humans? Oh dear! This is soooo bad, NOT!” The voice cackled. “They thought they could just leave me behind? Thought that I, Bluebird, wouldn’t give any sort of chase?” She smiled and cackled a little, “Whatever, I shall plan my attack later, for now they are safe.” She sprouted her wings and flew off, somehow without anyone noticing. 

After believing fully about Charlie’s tale they were all asking Akira and Steven questions about the other universes and how everything worked. Akira said his universe is practically the same as this one except that demons and gods were real. Steven brought up how many aliens there were in his universe and proudly brought up how he practically saved the Earth.

Honestly it made Charlie a little jealous how much cooler they were then her, but the fact John grabbed her hand and even rubbed it a little made her smile. John smiled and she realized that everything up till now was worth it. 

After Steven and Akira answered as many questions as they could they decided to walk to the apartments they rented. Both walked calmly down the street taking in the view of the whole town, enjoying the silence. Well, sadly all good things couldn’t last as Akira felt a sudden pierce from behind him cause him to grunt.

Everything was suddenly going slow as Akira felled to the ground, grabbing Steven’s attention, making him gasp. Akira heard laughing behind him as his blood began hitting the ground, causing Steven’s eyes to widen and have a light pink blush? No it wasn’t a blush, blushes were red and happens when something embarrassing and nice was happening. Nothing good was happening. So why was he blushing? Akira wondered as he passed out on the ground.

Steven was pissed. That was the only way to describe it. He wouldn’t normally let it show to people but he couldn’t help it. He dealt with people trying to kill him and always ended up befriending them, but now? This gem just stabbed one of his new friends! In Front of him luckily but still! He forgave the diamonds for shattering countless of their kind and respected they didn’t know better and genocide was part of there ways since their birth. But this gem knew exactly what it was doing. It knew, if Steven wasn’t here that Akira would be dead.

He knelt down as the red and blue DEMON stood in front of him, smiling at the fact his face is heating up with anger and sadness. Sad for the fact he let this happen to Akira and angry at the monster in front of him. He licked his finger and put it on Akira’s forehead. The wound was close but Akira’s breathing was shallow. Bluebird laughed at Steven’s anger , “Awww! Is someone angry because I hurt his friend?”

He growled at her, the pink blush spreaded across his face and his eyes shrunk. “I am about here with your shit!” He hissed as he lifted his hands up to the top of his hair. “Ohhhh noooo, I am SO scared!” She laughed and Steven ran at her screaming, giving her no time to prepare. Next thing Bluebird knew she was pinned to the ground as a rabid Steven hung above her, his body burning pink and hatred in his eyes. 

For once, Bluebird felt fear. His diamond presence radiating off him. She was panting even though she didn’t need to breathe. “Y-you do-don’t have the guts!” She stuttered out. If she was human she would have pissed her pants. Steven raised his hand up to her face, grabbing her gem. Bluebird felt panic, she screamed and struggled but Steven had a good grip. He almost pulled out her gem until she unfused, leaving almost what looked like crying Aquamarine and a shivering Eyeball.

Stevens hatred dimmed as he saw the two, truly fearing him. It twisted his gut but couldn’t stop what he said next, “Leave and never come back. If I see you again…” He trailed off. He glared at them, “I will bubble you.” Now normally that wouldn’t be a scary threat because there were worst fates. It was the fact that the bubble could be given to the gems or worst, the Diamonds.

Aquamarine grabbed Eyeball's hand and sprouted her wings, flying the two away. Steven took some deep breaths as the pink faded and Steven looked behind him, it seemed Akira was slowly getting up, looking almost shocked at Steven. Steven was glad he was okay but because of what he just went through, he thought now would be a good time to rest. He slowly fell backwards, seeing the terrified faces in front of him fade.

Akira slowly got up, looked around, seeing with his third eye for anymore damage on him and to see other threats.When he saw Steven was okay he sighed out of relief. He felt glad Steven was there to help but was still processing the situation. For maybe the three days he was with Steven he finally got to see Steven’s ugly side. Everyone has that side, you can’t just be sunshine and rainbows every five seconds. He picked Steven up slowly, careful not to wake up the poor kid. He sighed as he slowly made his way to the rooms.

He made it to Steven’s room with the gems and knocked and waited for entry. Pearl opened the door and immediately gasped at the passed out Steven in Akira’s arms, rushing the two indoors. Pearl immediately took Steven and Akira sat on the couch. That wasn’t his first time being stabbed by a sword, well he was used to getting shot and stabbed plenty of times, but this was different. It happened in the real world. 

In the Metaverse it is pretty much like playing a VR game. You could take damage as long as it wasn’t something like getting sliced in half or shot directly in the head. Someone could stab you there and you could punch them, stab them, or shoot them as a response. This, sadly, is the real world where you can’t do that. So to say Akira felt sorry for the fact that he didn’t use his third eye to check his surroundings is an understatement. 

Steven was fast asleep on the couch and the gems were busy thanking him for bringing Steven back as quickly as possible. Akira was glad they were happy but slowly drifting off himself. The gems noticed this and tucked him in and left to tell the other thieves what happened.

When Akira opened his eyes he was greeted with the comfy blue of the Velvet Room. Steven also seemed to stir awake and they both looked over to Igor. “Hello boys, it’s been quite awhile since we last met.” Igor calmly stated. Both boys sat up and looked at Igor, standing next to them was Elizabeth. She waved and smiled at them.

“Hello again boys! I’ve come to let you know that I have succeeded! I opened the portal to Minato!” Both boys blinked and then remembered what she was talking about, “Oh! Doorboy!” Akira claims as Steven nodded. Elizabeth chuckled, “Yep! That is him for now, but let us change that, shall we?” Akira and Steven’s eyes widened. “Wait, right now?” Steven asked cautiously. 

“Hmm, well gems don’t sleep do they? If we wait, the only people we would get are Amethyst, Akechi, and Sumrie.” Elizabeth stated impatiently, looking like she really doesn’t want to wait any longer. Akira and Steven, sensing her impatience sighed and willingly got up and nodded. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Yes! Finally! Jesus Christ as humans say! It has been so very long since we have seen each other!” Elizabeth giggled as she spun around and opened the wall behind her, seemingly showing space. Steven gulped at the sight of the universe while Akira eyes narrowed, remembering Okumura’s Palace. Elizabeth walked through with ease, as if this was a normal experience.

Akira and Steven on the other hand went in slowly, because the thought of standing out in the middle of a random dimension seemed really weird to them. As they walk in the first thing they notice is the giant door in front of them and a giant statue chained to it. “Well! There he is!” Elizabeth proudly claimed. “That is Minato?” Akira asked as he looked up and saw the statue and how tall it was.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Akira, “Yep! That is him! Don’t fret! I, Elizabeth, have dealt with Erebus! So you two only have to deal with Nyx!” “Nice, makes our job easier!” Steven exclaimed. Elizabeth jumped and seemingly booped the statue on the nose. She landed graciously on her toes as the statue began to glow a bright white color, nearly blinding Steven and Akira. 

The light slowly faded and what they saw was quite shocking to them. In front of them stood a blue haired, kinda tiny male, who was laying on the floor half naked. Next to the emo kid was a man with black hair wearing a white shirt and yellow scarf. He looked at Akira then at Steven. “These are the men who are meant to kill me? Hmm…” Akira and Steven’s eyes widened at the fact they were staring at Nyx himself.

They stared at the godly being as he smiled, “Akira Kurusu, you and Minato came from the same universe. The only reason I was a threat to Minato was because most people on Earth yearned for death, but thanks to this man the universe you come from still exists.” Nyx smiled gently, “So, normally, I would only want Minato to be the one who finishes me off but I can sense your resolve, and they give me hope for the future so I shall allow you to fight me, to prove that your universes deserve to be spared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


	14. Nyx battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I over use the word "Dead on" a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE ENDS TODAY! I NEEDED TO GET A CHAPTER OUT TODAY! So sorry if this is way to short! Remember to give kudos! (Also my first time writing a fight scene!) :D

Steven and Akira got prepared to fight almost immediately. Steven bubbled his fist and got into a fighting pose while Akira’s body got lit by a blue flame, changing his clothes into his thieves robes. Nyx smiled and suddenly his eyes went dark, “Let us begin.” The surroundings glowed brightly as it felt like a choir of souls were screaming and somehow singing at the same time.

Steven’s eyes widened a bit as he remembered the Cluster in the Earth's core and how the lights filled with faces reminded him of that day. The ground vibrated and suddenly the black haired boy wasn’t there, only Minato’s resting soul which Elizabeth ran and picked up in hopes of protecting it. There was suddenly a tall figure with no eyes nor teeth having a grin that felt out of place. 

Akira summoned Arsene immediately to begin the attack, using dark spears to pierce the torso of the goddess. She summoned a sword and swung at Akira, who Steven ran to in the nick of time and summoned his shield. Akira took this opportunity to jump over the shield using Arsene’s wings and land on the sword and began to run up it.

“Useless!” The goddess screamed as her other hand flew up and shot an Agidyne from her fingers hitting Akira dead on, “Shit!” He cried out as he hit the floor. Steven ran towards him, his finger already licked and placed it on Akira, healing him instantly. Akira got up, “Ah, so your main attacks are fire!” Nyx chuckled, “Nope!” She said as she sent an Mabufula towards Akira and Steven.

Steven summoned his shield and it worked for about three seconds before cracks formed on the shield. “What! Impossible this shield has the power of a diamond!” Steven yelled out of shock. “Yes but is a diamond a god?” “In my universe they are!” Steven yelled. “Oho, that is your universe, NOT THIS ONE!” She yelled as she sent more down upon the two frizzy boys. 

Elizabeth, who was watching from a distance, was in shock. What could she do to help them? She racked her brain for an idea, she was able to take on Erebus who was a low tier god made from the wishes of other humans but Nyx? The goddess who owns the moon? Who was way older and had more experience then her? Impossible, others might see Elizabeth as a powerful being but in no way she could match with Nyx. 

With the battle of Nyx versus Steven and Akira the two were stumped on how to beat her, well that was until Akira had a plan. “Hey Steven! What about that Pink Mode that you used on Bluebird! That might work!” Steven looked over to Akira with widened eyes, just barely dogging and Agilao, “That only activates when I am in high stress situations!” “You mean this isn’t stressful enough?!” “I mean-!” Steven didn’t get to finish the sentence before getting hit with a Magarudyne along with Akira.

Both were now laying on the floor, highly damaged. “I sense strong determination from the two of you, but I am afraid the rest of humanity doesn’t hold up to it. A shame that the two of you were too weak to defeat me.” In Steven’s mind Jasper’s words to him rang in his head, the fact that he was weak and pathetic, how he was the one always needing help from his friends, unable to do anything by himself. His eyes flung open.

“Im not weak.” He stated with fury in his voice, pink spreading on his face. Elizabeth, who was just about to drag the two boys away from battle stopped moving. She smirked, as for she knew what Steven and Akira were capable of at this point. He stood up slowly, looking at where Nyx’s eyes should be in the cold dark void on her face. The pink spreaded to his body downwards and his eyes fueled with determination to put an end to the battle.

Akira looked at him with a smile as he slowly got up and healed his own wounds with Diarahan. He looked at Steven and proceeds to use his third eye to view Steven’s strength. He was powerful, not as strong as Nyx powerful but could hold his ground powerful. Nyx, even though her expression did not change, somehow you could tell she has grown tense. Steven ran at her at full force, practically flying at her, and hit her dead on the knees. She grunted at the sudden force and tried to stay steady but ultimately failed to do so.

Akira ran forward and jumped, summoning Arsene's wings to glide him above Nyx’s head and came down on to her forehead screaming “Zaou-Gongen! God's hand!” Akira’s mask burned and revealed a figure that Steven nor Elizabeth could see from afar, but they could see the giant fist that came from absolutely nowhere and hitting Nyx’s face dead on.

Akira who landed right below her mouth and Steven who was by the fallen pair of legs were both gasping, Steven was still a little bit in Pink Mode and Akira was sweating due to the jacket. The tense air in the room disappeared while Steven practically collapsed. Elizabeth began to walk forward to Nyx. “Did they do it? Did they prove to you not to listen to Erebus?” Nyx chuckled, “Yes, they have proven to have nearly as strong or is as strong willed as Minato. You may leave and I shall ignore the cries of humanity like I promised.”

Akira and Steven smiled as they walked out of the Universe? Soul Room? Whatever they were tired and glad to be back in the Velvet Room. “When you awaken Minato will appear outside at exactly 12 AM. So you have time to rest as I explain to Minato what is currently happening. Go to bed. You deserve it.” They gladly did what they were told that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, lets hope Steven doesn't die tonight shall we :).


End file.
